Generally, the liquid crystal display is implemented in two modes, namely a transverse electric field mode and a vertical electric field mode. The liquid crystal displays of the vertical electric field mode have various types such as a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, an advanced super dimension switching (ADS) mode and the like.
In the liquid crystal display device of the vertical electric field mode, in a case that a sub-pixel has a highest brightness, corresponding liquid crystal molecules are in a maximum deflection state. Here, if a display screen of the display device is subjected to an external pressure (for example, a user applies a pressure on a screen when performing a touch control operation), liquid crystal molecules may be deflected in reverse.
In the case that the liquid crystal molecules are deflected in reverse, it is difficult to restore or quickly restore the liquid crystal molecules to the maximum deflection state in a horizontal direction due to restoring forces acted on the liquid crystal molecules; therefore, an actual brightness of the display is lower than a target brightness, and display quality is adversely affected.